


Quiero un bebé

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desperate Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Stiles quiere un hijo ya y acudirá a todos sus alfas conocidos en busca de uno dispuesto a inseminarlo.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Quiero un bebé

Stiles despertó la mañana de su vigésimo-quinto cumpleaños y no, no era un cumpleaños feliz, ¿vale? Era un omega con veinticinco años que había conseguido todo lo que un omega pudiera desear: graduarse en la universidad y conseguir un buen trabajo que realmente le gustaba y donde le apreciaban –le encantaba su trabajo como investigador en la biblioteca pública–. Tan solo le faltaba una cosa, lo que llevaba deseando desde pequeño, tener un hijo. Y no era porque fuera demasiado tiquismiquis escogiendo a los alfas, no le importaba si eran altos o bajos, guapos o feos, licántropos o humanos –o cualquier otra criatura en realidad–. Ni siquiera necesitaba que se emparejaran con él, solo que lo dejaran embarazado (para algunos sería una vergüenza quedarse embarazado sin una pareja, pero para Stiles el no tener que soportar a un alfa durante toda su vida era un plus); sin embargo, por desgracia, parecía que ningún alfa estaba interesado en él y no tenía intención de humillarse yendo a una de esas empresas que organizaban encuentros entre alfas y omegas. Así que optó por la opción menos humillante. Ya había decidido que si a los veinticinco no tenía un hijo agarraría el toro por los cuernos y tomaría la iniciativa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo—le dijo su padre cuando bajó a la cocina.

—Nada de feliz cumpleaños. Sería feliz si tuviera mi vientre hinchado y un bebé me estuviera dando pataditas o si un niño o una niña hubiera entrado corriendo a mi habitación para felicitarme. Pero tal como está la cosa, no es un feliz cumpleaños—replicó amargamente mientras se servía una taza de café.

—Hijo, ¿otra vez con esas?—suspiró el sheriff, conociéndose ya la historia.

—¡Papá, casi todo los omegas de mi edad tienen ya hijos o los están esperando!

—Y no tienen una carrera ni un trabajo.

—Pero yo ya los tengo y llevo tres años trabajando y podría perfectamente tener un bebé y seguir haciéndolo. ¡Solo necesito un maldito alfa que me insemine!—exclamó, levantando los brazos.

—¿Tienes que hablar así?—Noah arrugó el gesto con desagrado.

—Papá, voy a encontrar un alfa y antes de cumplir los veintiséis tendrás un nieto—dio el último sorbo a su café y se marchó de casa sin decir más.

Tenía una lista en la cabeza de posibles alfas e iba a ir uno por uno hasta que alguno aceptara inseminarlo. La primera en la lista era Erica porque se había vuelto aún más atractiva con los años y un hijo con ella acabaría siendo un Adonis. Stiles tan solo esperaba poder convencer a Boyd de que le permitiera estar con ella durante uno de sus celos.

Resultó que no solo tenía que convencer a Boyd.

—¿En serio?—consiguió decir Erica jadeando después de haber reído a carcajadas durante más de un minuto.

—Sí, en serio—respondió Stiles con las mejillas ruborizadas. Esta no debería haber sido su primera opción.

—Lo siento, cariño. Te aprecio mucho, pero no pienso meterme en ese lío—le dijo ya algo más calmada, acariciando su brazo.

—No es ningún lío, no tendrías que hacerte cargo de nada. Solo quiero que alguien me deje embarazado, yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad. ¡Ni siquiera tienes que constar como su madre!—seguía intentando convencerla, pero por su expresión no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Cielo, creo que tendrás más suerte con otro.

Stiles resopló y sus hombros se hundieron.

—Ya, como he tenido suerte en los últimos siete años.

Erica sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda hacia la puerta.

—Ánimo, Batman, encuentra a tu alfa.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó a por la siguiente persona en su lista.

Jackson no era el perfecto alfa, había sido un idiota durante más de la mitad de su vida, pero había mejorado y su genética era bastante buena. Además, seguro que no le importaba hacerle un hijo a alguien y luego desentenderse por completo.

—Ni de coña, Stilinski—respondió sin parpadear en cuanto se lo propuso, aún en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Stiles intentando contener un quejido.

—Primero de todo, soy adoptado. No quiero que ningún hijo mío pase por eso.

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba. Cierto que Jackson tenía traumas por ser adoptado, de ahí que acabara convirtiéndose en kanima en lugar de hombre lobo, pero...

—No es lo mismo, yo haría el papel de ambos padres. No sería un niño huérfano.

—Sigue siendo un no—replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué?—esa vez no pudo contener el quejido.

—Porque no quiero perder mi cabeza. Ahora ve a buscarte a otro—Jackson le cerró la puerta en las narices, literalmente, y Stiles le dio una patada solo por rabia.

¿Qué demonios quería decir con perder la cabeza? A saber lo que estaba pensando ese idiota. De todos modos, eso dejaba fuera a los dos candidatos más probables. Pero no iba a rendirse, decidió ir a por el siguiente en su lista. Era muy poco probable que aceptara, pero era uno de los mejores alfas que conocía. Detuvo su jeep frente a la nueva casa de los Hale. Habían convencido a Derek de que dejara aquel penoso loft y se mudara a una casa de verdad, pero el muy cabezota había insistido en construir la casa él mismo y hacía pocos meses que la había terminado de amueblar y todo. Al menos había merecido la espera, la casa era impresionante y tenía sitio para prácticamente toda la manada si decidían quedarse a dormir, lo que sucedía en la mayoría de las fiestas.

Llamó a la puerta, pero no era el Hale que se esperaba el que la abrió.

—¡Hey, Peter! Buenos días—le saludó. No era sorprendente encontrarlo allí, el mayor de los Hale había acabado mudándose con su sobrino poco después de que terminara la construcción.

—Buenos días, Stiles. Feliz cumpleaños—le saludó con su sonrisa habitual.

Stiles se quedó sorprendido por un momento, ni Erica ni Jackson se habían acordado de su cumpleaños.

—Gracias. Am... ¿Está Derek?—preguntó al tiempo que pasaba junto a Peter cuando este se apartó de la puerta.

—No, ha ido a correr, pero no tardará. Siéntate, ¿te apetece comer algo? Esta mañana he hecho unos muffins.

—¡Genial! No he desayunado más que un café—respondió, sentándose en el sofá.

—¿En tu cumpleaños? Eso no se puede permitir.

Peter desapareció en la amplia cocina y regresó con un muffin en un plato, decorado con dos figuras de chocolate que formaban el número veinticinco.

—Oh—Stiles se quedó sorprendido, Peter había preparado aquello específicamente para él, no era uno más de los platos que le daba por cocinar de vez en cuando.

—Lamento que no incluya una vela, pero...

—No, no, es genial, muchas gracias—le dijo con total sinceridad. Comprendía que no quisiera tener nada que ver con fuego, incluso el de una vela.

Stiles le dio un bocado y no pudo contener un gemido; estaba delicioso, todo lo que Peter preparaba lo estaba, pero este muffin con relleno de chocolate blanco superaba a la mayoría. No se perdió la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del lobo.

—Y esto—Peter le ofreció un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

—¡Peter! Erica y Jackson ni siquiera se acordaron de mi cumpleaños. Aunque no les culpo, la fiesta no es hasta el sábado—murmuró mientras abría el paquete.

Habría esperado un libro, tal vez uno antiguo de magia como solía regalarle de vez en cuando, aunque también en otras ocasiones eran artefactos mágicos y este parecía ser uno de esos. Era un colgante con una pequeña piedra blanca plana marcada con una runa en negro por un lado y una piedra preciosa parecida al ámbar incrustada en el otro.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó, observándolo en detalle.

—Un amuleto de fertilidad.

Stiles levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró boquiabierto al lobo.

—¿Cómo?

—Llevas años diciendo que máximo a los veinticinco querías tener un hijo. Si eso no ha cambiado, esto te ayudará. Aumentará tu fertilidad durante el celo y también te dará oportunidad de quedarte embarazado fuera del celo.

—¡¿En serio?!—eso era totalmente inaudito. En un año un omega varón apenas tenía cuatro oportunidades de quedarse embarazado, pero así podría quedarse embarazado en cualquier momento—. Podría conseguir que algún alfa se acostara conmigo fuera del celo sin tomar precauciones y así quedarme embarazado sin que lo supiera.

Escuchó un gruñido de Peter y Stiles se encogió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no está bien, olvídalo. Es solo mi desesperación la que habla. Ya tuve dos rechazos hoy y ni siquiera es mediodía.

Peter iba a decir algo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

—¡Hey, Derek!—saludó Stiles levantándose.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?—preguntó el lobo con el ceño fruncido. Venía de correr pero ni siquiera estaba sudando, hombres lobo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte—Derek gruñó y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco—. Vale, iré al grano. Quiero tener un hijo y quiero que tú me insemines.

Derek se quedó mirándole con expresión patidifusa, solo por eso había merecido la pena incluso si se llevaba un rechazo.

—Yo... yo... no puedo ser padre—respondió, sus cejas haciendo un movimiento extraño.

—No tienes que ser padre, _yo_ seré el padre, tú serás el tío Derek, como el resto de la manada. Considérate un donante de esperma.

Tras unos segundos de parálisis, Derek comenzó a sacudirla cabeza.

—No—respondió tajante y desapareció escaleras arriba como si lo persiguiera la muerte.

—Eso fue bien—declaró sarcástico—. En fin, voy a terminarme el muffin y a seguir con la lista.

—¿Tienes una lista de alfas para... inseminarte?—preguntó Peter incrédulo.

—Sip. Y ya he descartado a los tres primeros. Aunque lo de Derek no ha sido una sorpresa. Me alegra que al menos no hubiera empujones contra la pared.

—¿Quién es el próximo?—preguntó intentando no mostrar mucho interés.

—Lydia.

—Lydia es omega.

—Bueno, Parrish—agitó la mano quitándole importancia—, pero primero tengo que pedirle permiso a Lyds o me matará.

—¿Y crees que aceptará?

—Es una mujer razonable y nunca ha sido demasiado celosa mientras no se le ocultara nada.

—¿Y Parrish?

Stiles se encogió de hombros y se metió en la boca el último trozo de muffin.

—Dada mi suerte...—murmuró entre mordiscos, disfrutando la cara de disgusto de Peter por hablar con la boca llena.

Stiles dejó la casa Hale y regresó a la suya. Su padre ya se había marchado a trabajar. Se sentó en el escritorio y abrió el portátil para hacer una llamada por Skype a Lydia (actualmente estaba trabajando en Washington, iba a gobernar el mundo). Cuando respondió, estaba vestida con una blusa roja y el pelo perfectamente recogido en un moño.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles—le dijo nada más conectar.

—¡Gracias!—por supuesto que ella no iba a olvidarse.

—¿A qué debo tu llamada en horas de trabajo?

—Verás, quería pedirte permiso para preguntarle a Jordan si puede inseminarme—respondió, yendo directo al grano porque sabía que estaría muy ocupada.

—Tanto quieres un bebé, ¿hm?—no estaba para nada sorprendida—. Lo siento, pero no.

—Ugh... ¿Por qué no? Solo será un donante de semen—se quejó decepcionado y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeándose la frente. Creía que si alguien podía entenderle esa sería Lydia.

—Lo sé, pero si hace eso lo matará.

—¿Quién lo matará? ¿De qué hablas?—levantó la cabeza curioso.

—Del alfa que lleva siete años cortejándote—respondió levantando una elegante ceja. Al ver que Stiles seguía sin comprender, Lydia suspiró—. A veces eres tan denso.

—¡Oye!—exclamó ofendido.

—Stiles, ¿quién te ha estado haciendo regalos, cocinando para ti, protegiéndote de toda amenaza, cuidándote incluso cuando enfermabas desde antes incluso de ser mayor de edad?

Stiles frunció el ceño confuso. Varias personas se le venían a la cabeza cuando pensaba en quién le había protegido, prácticamente toda la manada lo había hecho en un momento u otro cuando había amenazas. Sin embargo, miró a su alrededor y vio sus estanterías llenas de regalos de Peter; aún podía saborear el muffin que le había preparado por su cumpleaños; y recordaba cómo le había comprado medicina y le había preparado sopa la última vez que había cogido un resfriado (y las veces antes de esa).

—¡Oh, madre mía! _¡Peter!_ Y acabo de pedirle a Derek delante de él que me insemine. Debe de estar tan cabreado.

Lydia soltó una risa, llamando su atención.

—Peter no podría cabrearse contigo hicieras lo que hicieras. Ha tenido la paciencia de un santo cortejándote durante siete años sin que te dieras ni cuenta una sola vez. Podrías dejarte inseminar por otro alfa y seguiría cortejándote e incluso aceptaría al bebé como suyo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos el sábado—se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Stiles apenas se percató, todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en Peter. Jugó entre sus dedos con el colgante de fertilidad que le había regalado. ¿Cómo no había visto un signo tan claro de «quiero que seas mi omega»? Estaba incluso más claro que un anillo en el dedo.

Salió a toda prisa de casa, se subió a su jeep y tuvo que controlarse para no acelerar demasiado hasta llegar a casa de los Hale. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, entró en la casa y se encontró a Peter tumbado en el sofá con un vaso de whisky que seguramente estaba especiado para afectar a los hombres lobo. Peter se incorporó y le miró confuso.

—¿Qu-?

—¿Has estado cortejándome?—le interrumpió Stiles.

Peter dejó el vaso en la mesa, se levantó y mantuvo el rostro lo más impasible posible. Stiles no iba a caer ante esa fachada de indiferencia.

—¡Dios, no puedo creer que estuviera tan ciego!—exclamó, levantando las manos en el aire—. Creía que... No sé qué creía. ¿Que solo eras amable? ¿Que era por ser el humano de la manada? No lo sé, pero está claro que he sido un idiota por no verlo. Creo que todos los demás lo sabían menos yo.

—Probablemente—asintió Peter.

—¿No podías habérmelo dicho directamente? ¿Por qué has esperado siete años? Y ni siquiera me lo has dicho tú, me he tenido que enterar por Lyds.

—Supuse que mi cortejo no era aceptado, pero aun así no iba a dejar de tratarte como creo que mereces—respondió como si fuera lo más natural, como si cualquier otro alfa no se hubiera dado por vencido y se hubiera olvidado de él en unos meses.

Stiles se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. ¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Balbuceó varias veces y acabó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que es un buen momento para estrenar tu regalo—dijo al fin y se dirigió sin más a las escaleras.

Peter le miró sorprendido y quizá aturdido.

—Primero deberíamos hacerlo oficial y tu padre-

—Creo que ya es bastante oficial ya que todos parecen enterados y mi padre estará contento con que no tenga un hijo sin emparejar.

Ya estaba al final de las escaleras cuando Peter se puso en marcha. Se cruzó con Derek de camino, su sobrino no estaba dispuesto a escuchar y oler lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
